Template talk:Infobox spell
Not usable by What other problems? Could you explain? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:58, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ---- Actually some spells have more than one school specified in the description (though they actually belong to a single school), so in such cases I have to specify both the schools in the info-box. When such a thing occurs, the code fails to auto-input the value in the "not usable by" field, and unfortunately, with that code, there is no way to input the value manually in such a case. So I've planned that after we finish adding all the spells, I'll ask you to use a bot to input those values in the "not usable by" field, using the "school" field as the conditional parameter. -- Rik Kirtaniya (talk) 03:44, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Changes I'd like to make some changes to this infobox (that might then be carried over to others). As this is sort of "your child", Rik, I'll ask before. * Switch headers to use regular lower-cases; e.g. "Other Names" becomes "Other names" * Remove links to the – yet to be created (or not) – Game Terminology; personally, I hate that page over on the BGW – I really prefer to have single articles for those terms, and link to these (the BGW article must have a good 70% of content that's not related to BG at all, or something around that amount …) * Changing the (auto-)category names to use lower-cases as well, as discussed and seconded by Ineth * Change the level categories to "Level X arcane spells", rather than "Arcane spells level X"; this perhaps becomes clearer when compared to the divine spells: I think Level 1 arcane spells Level 1 divine spells :looks better than Arcane spells level 1 Divine spells level 1 * If you can't agree with the latter, then the naming at least should be changed to "Arcane spells of level X" Also I don't know yet how to display the original and the EE icon for the spells. Gallery or tabber might be an idea. I've started testing if it's somehow possible to display both icons side by side; they're small enough to find place together. (No, a GIF made out of both icons, that changes every second second will irritate, at best. ;) Tabber might be good for spells with really large discrepancies between editions, so the whole infobox could be tabbed then. Or perhaps not – for the sake of consistency … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:42, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for asking. :For the first 3 points, my answer is "Yes". :) :For the last one, however, I'd prefer "Arcane spells of level X" (nearly the same as "Arcane spells level X") over "Level 1 arcane spells" because I'd like to place the super-category's name first (in this case "Arcane spells") before mentioning the factor that differentiates the various member categories belonging to that particular super-category ("level X" in this case). Larger to smaller hierarchy, that is. I hope this makes sense. :To display the original and EE icons separately in the infobox (only in those cases where they were changed), it's best to employ a gallery ''within the infobox (rather than a tabber), as suggested by Community Central. :The original spells haven't been changed so much that they need a tabber to make wholly alternate tabbed infoboxes for both versions, so there's no need to worry about that. :) Most ''existing things weren't changed actually, rather new things were added. (Same is the case with spells.) :-- Rik Kirtaniya (talk) 04:14, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::I needed to read the "For the last one" paragraph two times, but then I got it. Probably due to not having had my sufficient dose of coffee, yet, rather than your wording. ;) ::Well, I think, it's every icon that was changed by EE. Not the symbol, but its style. You will see when I've uploaded and implemented them. (Many players prefer the original IWD style over the imposed BG one; there's even a mod, to have IWD spell icons in BG(Trilogy).) ::I've done some research yesterday, regarding that IB image topic, but haven't exactly found what you call "suggested by Community Central" – where do they say this? ::And another thing: I've done some reformatting of this talk page. Usually, single editors' posts on talk pages (where they still exist) are separated from each other by (increased) indenting. That is, putting a colon, :, at the front of each paragraph in your reply. (See Help:Talk pages.) Two colons, if it's the second reply, and so on. ::That's what I've done to your reply above – inserting colons – and used in my own one. (I don't know how this looks in the Visual Editor, you perhaps have to switch to source code editing to see it.) ::Another way of separating properly – simple blank lines aren't considered sufficient – would be to place a horizontal line between posts. (I know many people who prefer it this way, and it has become common on BGW.) I've given an example in the first topic: make a line break, type in ----, and after a further line break your reply follows. That's especially useful for larger posts that use multiple paragraphs themselves, like this one; however, showing how the indenting is done worked better here than above. ::And I will reply to the above thing later. ::-- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:11, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Edit summary * I have not changed the infobox headings' capitalization – If the game uses e.g. "Area of Effect" in a spell's description, we shouldn't change this to "Area of effect" (specifically here, where "AoE" is a common abbreviation). * Though I have changed some headings: ** Where to find Scroll → Scroll Acquisition ** Obtained From → Obtained from ** Saving Throws → Saving Throw ** Max Caster Level → Max. Caster Level ** Break Invisibility → Breaks Invisibility ** Required for Spells → Required for ** Not usable by → Not Usable by ** Casting Req → Casting Reqs. ** Other Req → Other Reqs. ** Appears in → Added in * I have changed (simplified?) many parameters, such as "area of effect" to "aoe" * I have replaced every space in a parameter to an underscore (good practice; you want an explanation?) * I have replaced every underscore in the category naming system with a space (good practice; you want an explanation?) * And I've removed divine level 8 and 9 spells – those don't exist If you don't like the "of" in "Arcane/Divine spells of level X", we could use a comma instead: "Arcane/Divine spells, level X". There are several parameters of which I don't know how or when/where to use them, but these might explain themselves when I'm doing more edits on spells. Okay, I hope I'm not breaking things. Still more to do, such as updating the doc and then the already existing spells. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:26, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :I've un-simplified two parameter namings again, so that it's easier to recognize them correctly during input. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:21, June 2, 2018 (UTC)